


Короткий день Вира Котто

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [44]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Под конец жизни к престарелому императору Котто приходит гость из-за Предела.





	1. Рассвет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Short Day of Vir Cotto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461519) by [Jameson9101322](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/pseuds/Jameson9101322). 



> Дисклеймер: Вселенная «Вавилона 5» принадлежит JMS, наше сердце принадлежит вселенной «Вавилона 5».  
> Примечание: канон сериала и полнометражных фильмов  
> Предупреждение: есть спойлеры ко всем эпизодам сериала
> 
> Беты и сопереводчики: andelyta (2-я глава), воруй полоскай (3-я глава)
> 
> Иллюстрации: обложка - natoth, коллаж "Утром в парке" - andelyta

 

Над Примой Центавра занимался рассвет, и император Котто пребывал в одиночестве.

Он никогда особо не любил утренние часы.  Они не раздражали его, нет,  но всегда было так тяжело проснуться вовремя. Даже став императором, он любил поспать подольше, но с возрастом привычки изменились. Теперь он почти всегда встречал рассвет, сидя в своем любимом кресле, укутав колени толстым одеялом. Это утро было таким же, как и остальные.  Он сидел в ночном халате, с вязаным колпаком на голове, а тщательно уложенный гребень волос ждал его на подставке в гардеробной.

 Этот колпак связала  его внучка и подарила ему пять лет назад. Теперь она была замужем за сановником и жила на другом конце планеты. А ее братья, сестры, тетки, дядья и кузены были разбросаны по всем звездным системам, что сияли на небе. Джесерел тоже была где-то там — возможно, на пляже, в окружении ухажеров ее возраста. Император стал плохо переносить космические путешествия, перегрузки вызывали боль в суставах, а от искусственной атмосферы он задыхался. Вир задумался, вспоминает ли Джесерел о нем хоть иногда? Быть может, даже сегодня, если вспомнит о дате. Быть может. Но она не приедет.

 Часы на стене пробили первый час нового дня. Между сердцами императора как будто сжался тугой узел. И его сухие губы дрогнули.

 — Великий Создатель…

 Его голос был усталым, даже он сам это слышал. Слеза сбежала по морщинистой щеке и скатилась с уголка рта.

 — Я не прошу многого, но… можно сегодня сделать для меня исключение? Раз уж ты  будешь единственным, кто  будет здесь? Я прожил так долго, но есть кое-что, чего я все еще жду. Думаю, что, возможно, сейчас мне хочется этого больше всего на свете.  Пусть это будет моим подарком, а?

 Узел в его груди распух, сжав легкие и горло. И поток непролитых слез, наконец, хлынул из его запавших глаз.

 — Пожалуйста, Великий Создатель… не оставляй меня одного.

 — Ты не один, Вир  Котто.

Император обернулся в кресле и увидел посреди гостиной странного мужчину, облаченного в мантию. Он принадлежал к неизвестной императору расе, у него были длинные  пальцы, которые он держал сложенными.  Император Котто откинул одеяло и поднялся на дрожащих ногах.

— Кто вы такой?

— Ты можешь называть меня Лориен.

— Лориен…

        Имя было ему знакомо, но потребовалось время, чтобы это понять.

— О! Вы были на «Вавилоне 5».

Император оперся о спинку кресла.

— Но я думал, что вы ушли за Предел.

— Так и есть.

— Тогда что вы здесь делаете?

— Решил навестить тебя на твой День Возвышения.

Император Котто разинул рот, закрыл его, а потом разинул снова.

— С-спасибо. Я хотел сказать, вам пришлось проделать впечатляющий путь с границы бесконечности и так далее. А вы уверены, что приехали именно ко мне? Ну, просто мы не были особо знакомы и вы… э-э-э…

Лориен склонил голову, терпеливо улыбаясь.

— Я здесь, потому что меня об этом попросили.

— Что?

— Ты попросил у вселенной подарок. То, о чем больше всего мечтаешь.

— О-о-о, — император Котто снова облизнул губы. — Но я на самом деле не думал…

— Что вселенная может тебя услышать? — усмехнулся Лориен. — Да ты практически шепнул ей на ухо.

— Тогда, полагаю, мне нужно попросить прощения за то, что я не так часто разговаривал с ней.

Лориен замолчал, и его лицо ничего не выражало, и эта пауза длилась достаточно долго, чтобы Вир  почувствовал себя неловко.

— Так чего же ты хочешь больше всего, господин Котто?

— Я… э-э-э…

Император потянул пальцем воротник своей  ночной рубашки.

— Я хотел сказать… я не знаю… э-э-э…

— Ты думал о чем-то конкретном, когда произнес свою просьбу, — Лориен понизил голос. — Так чего же ты хочешь?

Этот вопрос осел в его животе тяжелым камнем. Император Котто встал чуть прямее, несмотря на сгорбленную спину.

— Дело в том, что я одинок, господин. Мне восемьдесят пять лет, и никого нет рядом. Все мои друзья мертвы, как и мои жены, кроме одной, но она даже не разговаривает со мной. Мои дети занимают важные  политические посты и терпеливо ждут моей смерти. Они намерены упразднить  титул императора, давно уже грозятся этим. Я — последний император. И я им больше не нужен.

— То есть, ты сдаешься?

Император безуспешно пытался держаться гордо.

— Я скучаю по  прежним дням, когда жизнь была маленькой. Когда вселенная не казалась такой страшной. Когда я был частью чего-то… чего-то очень личного. Я скучаю…

— По знакомому лицу? — предположил Лориен. — По  старому другу, с которым можно было бы отпраздновать этот день, не так ли?

Инопланетянин вытянул  длинную руку и рассыпался как песок, образовав вихрь, который превратился в колонну в трех футах от пола. Столб становился все больше, по мере того, как руки и грудь Лориена превращались в пыль, а потом исчезли и его длинная мантия, и куполообразная голова. Когда от Лориена остался в воздухе лишь расплывчатый силуэт, он  понимающе улыбнулся императору и исчез в вспышке света.

 

А на ковер приземлился Лондо Моллари.

 — Ох!

Император Котто бросился вперед и подхватил его под руки. Они были настоящими. Он был настоящим. Старик посмотрел в лицо, которое сейчас было ему более знакомо, чем его собственное.

— Лондо?

— Вир! — Моллари восстановил равновесие и убрал руки. — Я и забыл, насколько тяжел этот мир.

Император разглядывал своего предшественника и бывшего начальника с растущим недоверием. Он весь — с головы до пят, — был таким же, каким он встретил его на «Вавилоне 5», начиная с властной бравады, заканчивая  залысинами на лбу. И все же это не был призрак из прошлого Вира. На Лондо был мундир вишневого цвета, которого Вир никогда на нем не видел, расшитый по краям золотом и темный жилет с шейным платком из голубого шелка. Тон его голоса и осанка были уверенными, но он держался более смирно, не так, как дипломат в казино или сломленный император, что умер на троне. Это был герой Примы Центавра, вернувшийся во плоти и крови, и это было за пределами понимания смертного.

 Лондо нахмурился и коснулся лица своего старого друга.

— Боги мои, Вир, что ты с собой сделал?

— Что я сделал?

— Где твои волосы?

Вир  указал на подставку у зеркала. Лондо повернулся и уронил руки в расстройстве.

— Великий Создатель, что за ужас.

Он прищурился и посмотрел на гребень из черных с проседью волос.

— Кто это сделал? Нарны?

— Л-лондо… что?

— Стоило мне уйти и вот что вышло! Надеюсь, ты не провел последние сорок лет  в таком состоянии, ибо ни одна цивилизация не заслуживает видеть такую катастрофу! Мне придется снова умереть, но на сей раз от стыда.

Он повернулся к Виру через плечо и рявкнул с ошеломляющей ухмылкой:

— И не делай такое лицо, мы сейчас во всем разберемся. Когда тебе надо выступать?

— Выступать?

— Сегодня же твой День Возвышения, не так ли?

Лондо принялся медленно изучать комнату.

— Когда я был при дворе, такая дата была поводом для пьяной гулянки на несколько дней. Наверное, это немножко чересчур, учитывая твое… состояние, но хотя бы банкет, а?

— Лондо, — император безуспешно попытался  пробудить в себе властность.  — Как ты… я хотел сказать… ты же мертв.  Ты умер много лет назад, как ты здесь оказался?

— По твоей просьбе.

Он постучал пальцами по губам, рассматривая картину на стене.

— Мне нравится, что ты сделал с этим местом. В этой картине есть что-то знакомое, но теперь она выглядит более современной.  Это что-то от землян?

— Да, это подарок.

— От Шеридана?

— От Гарибальди.

— Гарибальди! — Лондо расхохотался. — Подумать только, у него есть картины, на которых не изображены утки или мыши. Я его разыграю, когда вернусь.  Эти часы показывают точное время?

— Да.

— О, тогда нам пора выходить!

Он прошел мимо Вира к открытому гардеробу, где на вешалках висели белые мундиры и перевязи.

— Я вижу, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Который из них мой?

Он схватил один сюртук и прижал к груди.

— Ты его даже подшил?

— Лондо.

Император выхватил костюм из его рук.

— Объясни в чем дело, если только все это не делается для того, чтобы свести меня с ума. Это происходит на самом деле, или я окончательно свихнулся?

— Нет, Вир, ты не свихнулся, — Лондо потрепал его за подбородок. — Тебе преподнесли подарок! Шанс провести время с кем-то из твоего прошлого! Я, конечно, польщен, ведь ты мог выбрать кого угодно. Линдисти? Корлию? Я бы рекомендовал Шешерру, она красавица, к тому же, умершая любовница могла бы вернуть тебе весну, уж поверь мне на слово!

Он заметил бар в углу и направился к нему, налив себе бокал бривари и выпив его одним глотком.

— Я имею в виду, что, конечно же,  я покажу тебе, как развлекаться, но я могу лишь напиться, и даже после смерти ты не в моем вкусе. Ну же, — он налил еще два бокала и принес один к нему. — Выпей-ка.

— Лондо, еще только утро.

— Ну, не будь таким занудой, Вир. Я уже мертвец.

— Не говори так!

Бокал задрожал в его руке.

— Перестань быть таким… таким… легкомысленным! Ты какая-то галлюцинация, и все же я слышу твой голос, прикасаюсь к твоей руке, ты пьешь мое вино…

— На самом деле сначала оно было моим.

— Ты на самом деле физически здесь присутствуешь?

— Да.

— И, тем не менее, ты по-прежнему мертв?

— Да.

— И ты уверен, что я не сумасшедший?

Лондо склонил голову и покатал наполненный вином бокал между ладонями.

— Прости, если я немного увлекся. Это испытание для нас обоих.  Я не впервые бываю на Приме Центавра, ведь я приглядываю за тобой время от времени, но это не то же самое, как жить и чувствовать.  Внутри смертного тела время пролетает так ощутимо, и я знаю, что у нас его не так уж много, чтобы тратить впустую.

— О чем ты говоришь?

Лондо уставился на него из-под густых бровей, и  в его серо-голубых глазах была бесконечная усталость прожитых лет. Вир  видел отпечаток долгой смерти на его сердце и услышал усталость потерянных снов в его голосе.

— У нас есть только этот день. Не больше.

— Ты хочешь сказать… это?

— Я твой подарок на День Возвышения, Вир. Завтра, в это же время, меня уже здесь не будет.

В дверь постучали, и в зал вошел молодой центаврианин.  Он вздрогнул, заметив Лондо.

— О! Мои извинения, я не знал, что у вас гость.

Император махнул рукой.

— Нет-нет, Родди, это…

Тут Вир  замялся.

— Ты что, можешь его видеть?

— Конечно, может, я же не привидение! — Лондо с дипломатической напыщенностью отвел его к двери. — Родди, так тебя зовут, да? Ты слуга императора?  Приятно познакомиться. А кто занимается его прической?

Молодой человек разинул рот.

— Я-я.

— Ох, ну, конечно. Я должен был догадаться.

Лондо поставил свой бокал на ближайший столик и сжал свободной рукой плечо юноши.

— Ты же не расстроишься, если я займусь твоей работой? Сегодня особенный день, так что дворцовые специалисты по связи с общественностью послали за мной, как за стилистом-консультантом.  Они подумывают о чем-то классическом, ну, знаешь, для отчетности. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Хм, да-да, конечно, — Родди прищурил блестящие глаза.  — А вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы очень похожи на покойного императора Моллари?

— Создатель, ты знаешь, что мне постоянно об этом говорят? И этот акцент, да? Это так раздражает!

Вир  прокашлялся.

— Господа?

Родди резко поклонился.

— Прошу прощения, ваше величество!

— Перестань, бога ради, — Вир  заставил его выпрямиться. — Родди, этот человек… э-э-э… его зовут Абрахамо Линкольни.

Лицо Лондо вытянулось в отвращении.

— Абрахамо Линкольни Второй, — продолжил император. — Его отец освободил сотни нарнов во время второй оккупации.

— О! — Родди просиял и потряс руку, все еще стиснутую в ладони Лондо. — Так ваша семья участвовала в мятеже Моллари?

Теперь настал черед Лондо заикаться.

— Что?

— Ну, свержение Картажье! Мы все это изучали в академии.

— Вы изучали?

— Родди! — Вир  окликнул его снова. Юноша вырвал свою руку из ладоней Лондо и отвесил еще один поклон. Император кивнул ему в ответ.

— Спасибо тебе, как всегда, но сегодня обо мне позаботится  господин Линкольни.

— Да, ваше величество.

— И отмени все мои встречи. Пусть премьер-министр заменит меня на всех официальных мероприятиях.

— Господин?

Старый император проковылял к Моллари, потирая правое бедро, и положил руку ему на спину.

— Господин Линкольни проделал долгий путь, чтобы навестить меня. Он мой очень старый и добрый друг, и я собираюсь провести этот праздник в его компании.

— Очень хорошо, господин, — Родди улыбнулся, поклонился еще раз и вышел.

Лондо повернулся, держа в руках охапку мундиров.

— Отменить все встречи?

— Лондо, — заворчал Вир. — Твои портреты висят по всему дворцу, и я вовсе не хочу звать тебя «Абрахамо» весь день.

— Но наверняка…

Вир  взял Лондо за рукав. Вышитый бархат был таким мягким и теплым, роскошным, излучающим жизнь, и император воспользовался моментом, чтобы просто насладиться этим ощущением.

— Если ты и в самом деле реален…

Его хватка усилилась.

— Если я признаю, что ты реален, тогда то, что случилось… это невероятно. Это чудо. Я хочу знать все: где ты был? Что видел? Чему научился там, за Пределом?

Лондо пытался протестовать, но император снова сжал его руку.

— Как император я отпраздновал уже сорок четыре Дня Возвышения. Я пил вино с друзьями и семьей, с королями и президентами, но единственный друг, которого там не было, и по которому я скучал больше всего — это ты.

На его покрасневших глазах выступили слезы.

— И теперь, раз ты здесь, зачем мне тратить это время на кого-то другого?

Лицо Лондо ничего не выражало,  он задумчиво смотрел на него, как будто искал императора ради чего-то, но Вир  не был уверен, ради чего именно. Возможно, ради истины? Или чтобы посмеяться над ним? Вир  заметил вспышку сомнения и разглядел глубокую, более грустную сторону этого балагура. Когда она проявлялась, он видел его честную и чистую душу.

Лондо потянулся к своему бокалу.

— Тогда выпьем за нас.

Вир   поднял бокал, уже и забыв, что держал его в руке.

— За нас.

Бокалы звякнули, и бривари обожгло горло.


	2. Утро

Император Котто не был так молод, как ему хотелось бы. Его бедра и колени потеряли былую подвижность, а позвоночник постоянно болел. Он довольно бодро ходил с тростью, но даже в инвалидном кресле на колесах не угнался бы за Лондо Моллари. При жизни посол не отличался завидным здоровьем, он чудовищно питался, а уровень стресса зашкаливал, но нынешняя версия восставшего из мертвых Моллари передвигалась так ловко, будто ему скинули половину видимых лет. К тому же сейчас он был чуточку стройнее, во всяком случае, Виру так показалось. Что бы там ни было после смерти, Лондо это пошло на пользу.

 

— Странно снова быть здесь, — Моллари рассматривал стены дворца. — Я испытываю смешанные чувства. Будто обрушились воспоминания о каждом мгновении моей жизни: юность, карьера, и так до самого конца. Признаюсь, это немного болезненно.

 

Виру не хотелось расспрашивать его, зная, что он пережил. Когда император Котто пришел к власти, шла война с дракхами, но даже их полное уничтожение не вернуло бы Лондо потерянные годы. Тугой узел в груди Вира, появившийся этим безрадостным утром, когда он молился без веры, вернулся, наполнив тело тупой болью.

 

— Как ты пережил это?

 

— А?

 

— Ты так долго был один.

 

Лицо Лондо потемнело. Он сцепил руки за спиной.

 

— Я никогда не оставался один.

 

Они поравнялись с двумя знатными дамами, направлявшиеся в противоположную сторону. Женщины взмахнули веерами и присели в реверансе.

 

— Доброе утро, ваше величество.

 

— Дамы, — Лондо кивнул и подмигнул Виру с прежней жизнерадостностью. — Ты уверен, что так уж необходимо отменить все мероприятия?

 

— Ты ко мне пришел или на вечеринку?

 

— Уверен, меня хватит на всех.

 

— Неужто за Пределом нет женщин?

 

— Напротив. Там собраны все женщины, которых я встречал в жизни, включая четырех бывших жен, тех, с кем я провел всего одну ночь, и всех, кого бросил.

 

Вир приподнял седую бровь:

 

— И Адира?

 

— О, — Лондо принял самодовольный вид и широко, заразительно улыбнулся, — Мы проводим вместе всю вечность, которая нам дана.

 

— Я рад, — Вир лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ. — Я действительно счастлив, что вы снова вместе, учитывая, через что вам пришлось пройти.

 

— Давай не будем об этом, я и так потратил слишком много времени на подобные сожаления.

 

— Не забывай, я был там и видел все, — сказал Вир. — Если бы ты мог, ты бы изменил что-нибудь в своей жизни?

 

— Нет, я не стал бы ничего менять, — Лондо тяжело вздохнул и замедлил шаг. — Я совершил много такого, чем не горжусь, но каждое решение сделало меня тем, кто я есть, и за каждый свой поступок я расплатился сполна. Жизнь — это длинные родовые схватки, в которых рождается новое понимание. Одни отказываются учиться и умирают такими же глупыми, какими жили, но другие меняются, и за Пределом у них появляется второй шанс применить выученное на практике.

 

— И ты практиковался, Лондо?

 

— Думаю, да.

 

— И что же ты сделал с полученным опытом?

 

— Да так, то да сё. Это скучно.

 

— Мне хочется знать.

 

Лондо пожал плечами.

 

— Достаточно сказать, что вселенная создала жизнь, чтобы лучше понять саму себя. Эта галактика и та, что за ее пределом, — это тело, а я лишь клетка в ее иммунной системе. Я там, где ей надо, чтобы я был, и я делаю то, что она хочет, чтобы я делал.

 

— Ты приходил к другим?

 

Лондо кивнул.

 

— Иногда, не часто. Ты переоцениваешь мое значение. На самом деле я второстепенная деталь. Я слежу за тем, чтобы молящиеся получали ответ, приношу вдохновение и даже несколько раз помогал найти дорогу тем, кто сбился с пути. — Лондо остановился и повернулся. — Кажется, у меня это хорошо получается.

 

— Звучит потрясающе. Как ты думаешь, — губы Вира дрожали, — а для меня у Вселенной есть предназначение?

 

— Не сомневаюсь, что есть. — Лондо положил руку императору на плечо. Старик покраснел и всхлипнул, тяжело опершись на трость. Он промокнул глаза парчовым рукавом и попытался проглотить ком, застрявший в горле. Лондо похлопал его по спине. — Я голоден. Тут где-нибудь кормят завтраком?

 

— Нет, то есть… Обычно его приносят ко мне в покои.

 

Лондо поморщился и тряхнул головой.

 

— Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

 

Они направились к обеденному залу, миновав галерею с портретами почивших придворных, картинами великих сражений и прекрасными пейзажами. Лондо шел впереди, называя все, что узнавал, восхищаясь всем, чего не застал. Вир как умел отвечал на его вопросы и старался держать темп, снова впечатленный его невероятной энергией. Императору все же пришлось остановиться и отдохнуть, прежде чем нетвердо последовать за своим другом по величественной лестнице.

 

— Теперь это лишь воспоминания, — сказал Лондо, когда они прошли первый пролет. — Я тебе рассказывал, как впервые предстал перед двором? Я так дрожал, мои колени стучали друг о друга, но мой отец со всей его мудростью сказал мне подождать здесь, пока он не придет за мной, зная, что императорская свита пройдет точно мимо меня по пути на банкет. Я был уверен, что выглядел по-идиотски, но, чего бы это ни стоило, это научило меня всегда быть начеку. — Тут Лондо заметил, что император Котто перестал спускаться, и бросился ему на помощь. — Вир, прости. Дай мне руку.

 

— Я впечатлен… Лондо, — Вир отдал трость Моллари и ухватился за его руку. — Ты вообще устаешь?

 

— У этого тела не такой большой пробег, как у твоего.

 

— А за Пределом у тебя есть тело?

 

— Есть. Не такое — там другие правила. Давай дойдем до пролета и там остановимся.

 

— Надо было ехать на лифте, — Вир оперся о перила. — Надеюсь, я получу обратно молодое тело.

 

— Ты будешь выглядеть так, как ощущаешь себя.

 

— Ты всегда так выглядишь или только со мной?

 

— Ты имеешь в виду, немного постаревшим? — он подмигнул. — Да, я люблю это лицо. Я его заслужил. Оно напоминает мне о доме.

 

— Значит, если мне нравилось быть твоим атташе, я смогу вернуться в то время?

 

— Есть люди, которые вовсе не изменились с детства, и так и живут. Мне это кажется грустным, но, как говорил мистер Гарибальди, «каждый человек — это остров».

 

Вир с утомленным вздохом продолжил спускаться по лестнице.

 

— С нетерпением жду этого.

 

Они наконец дошли до цели и вошли в украшенный шелком обеденный зал. Стол был накрыт на сотню гостей, полностью подготовлен к празднику, от которого император с радостью готов был отказаться. Все эти сборища перестали радовать его, как раньше: теперь он плоховато слышал, а находиться в шумной комнате было особенно тяжело. Хотя он вспомнил, сколько замечательных встреч было у него в прошлом… Сколько друзей.

 

— Эй! — громко позвал Лондо. Он оставил императора у двери и теперь взывал к служебному входу. — Прошу прощения? Слуга? Есть здесь кто-нибудь?

 

Вир вздохнул.

 

— Не вопи так, Лондо.

 

— Предоставь это мне. Официант? Позовите шеф-повара!

 

Он исчез в подсобке. Вир подошел к столу для сервировки блюд и напитков, подволакивая больную ногу. Небольшая стойка рядом ломилась от алкоголя. Лондо не было видно, но Вир мог слышать его голос из кухни, расположенной пролетом ниже.

 

— Яйца и тост. Что вы несете, вы хотите, чтобы он умер от голода? Быстрей же. Мы не можем ждать весь день.

 

Вир покачал головой, когда его гость вернулся.

 

— Необязательно быть таким грубым.

 

— Это очень важно! Другие дела подождут!

 

— Нетерпение и голод вечно сводят тебя с ума, — Вир прислонил трость к стене. — Подожди здесь. Горячая джала успокоит тебя.

 

— А, нет, нет, — Лондо прервал его. — Не надо обслуживать меня, Вир, ты ведь император. Я все для тебя сделаю.

 

— Ты не обязан.

 

— Я настаиваю, — он засучил рукава. — Чего бы тебе хотелось? Чаю? Пряной воды? Джалы для нас обоих?

 

— Джалы, пожалуйста.

 

— Как пожелаешь.

 

Он зажег горелку и поискал все, что нужно, в соседних помещениях. Вир наблюдал за ним, ошеломленный, опираясь на стойку.

 

— Все еще не до конца верю, что это происходит на самом деле.

 

— Что именно? Я отличный бармен.

 

— Ты вообще.

 

— А, ты опять об этом, — он потряс стакан, полный дымящейся жидкости. Привыкай, у нас впереди много часов.

 

— Думаю, ты слишком многого просишь, — улыбнулся Вир. — Посмотрим, вспомнит ли завтра персонал твой командный тон или окажется, что они видели меня бродящим в безумии и отправили в постель.

 

— Это их работа, — Лондо разлил напитки по металлическим кубкам. — Уверен, пока я был императором, персонал думал, что я чокнутый.

 

— Нет! — возразил Вир.

 

— Но это так! Я сидел один, говорил сам с собой, настроение постоянно менялось…

 

— Лондо…

 

Служанка с подносом появилась на лестнице, но тут же остановилась.

 

— Ваше величество? Не ожидала вас здесь увидеть!

 

— Все в порядке, дорогая, мы приносим наши извинения. Сегодня просто необычный день.

 

— Спасибо, господин, — она поклонилась и обернулась к Лондо. — Все, как вы просили, господин. Вы присядете в столовой?

 

— Думаю, да. И… — он постучал по бокалу, — принесите еще две джалы.

 

— Да, господин.

 

Лондо приподнял бровь, самодовольно ухмыляясь Виру.

 

— Командный тон.

 

Они вернулись в столовую. Император Котто был рад наконец сесть, его спина болела, а все утренние переживания и передвижения вдруг навалились, вгоняя в сон. Служанка поставила поднос с закусками между ними и поклонилась, уходя.

 

Вир поставил кубок и схватил кусок тоста.

 

— И как, есть ли пища после смерти?

 

— Да, все наши нужды удовлетворены, — Лондо тоже принялся за еду. — Хотя это не то же самое. Мне кажется, я и так уже рассказал слишком много.

 

— И в чем разница? За Пределом нет «химии»?

 

Лондо сидел с набитым ртом и только отмахнулся от Вира.

 

— Сколько вопросов. Расскажи лучше о себе. Как твоя жизнь? Как императорский трон? Как Прима Центавра?

 

— Жизнь… продолжается, — Вир замялся. — Трон удобный. Сейчас такие дни, когда приходится много сидеть.

 

— Вот и хорошо.

 

— На Приме Центавра все в порядке. Все, что ты помнил разрушенным, восстановлено, и стало даже грандиознее и лучше. Открыты новые памятники старым героям и храмы новым богам, а посольства на планетах Альянса — что-то вроде небольших самостоятельных государств, но с центаврианским духом, направляющим их в нужное русло. Здесь теперь живут инопланетяне, Лондо! Даже нарны! Мы стали городом мира. Я надеюсь, что смогу показать тебе все.

 

— Мне бы тоже этого хотелось. Наша империя наконец возродилась.

 

— Именно! Нас даже снова пригласили в Альянс после недолгих переговоров.

 

— Хм… — Лондо допил джалу и отодвинул от себя кубок, его энтузиазм угас. — Я рад, что проблемы, оставшиеся после меня, так успешно решены.

 

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы они не были решены?

 

— Я разве так сказал?

 

— Нет, но ты так подумал.

 

Вир выглядел сконфуженным, а во взгляде Лондо проскользнуло раздражение.

 

— Я не дурак, Вир, я знаю, что люди обо мне думают. Одинокий безжалостный деспот, живущий в башне из слоновой кости, источающий ненависть к бывшим друзьям, которыми он воспользовался, чтобы захватить трон. А потом, когда страна только начала поднимать голову, я объявил войну, которой никто не хотел и в которой мы не готовы были одержать победу. Уверен, мое имя стало проклятьем во многих мирах.

 

— Это несправедливо.

 

Лондо пристально и тяжело поглядел на Вира, отложив еду и ссутулившись на стуле.

 

— Но это так.

 

Служанка вернулась со второй порцией джалы. Лондо не заметил ее. Вир шепотом поблагодарил ее, и она поставила на стол чашки с дымящимся напитком.

 

Император обдумывал, с какой карты пойти: сыграть на жалости? на чувстве вины? Если Лондо действительно был его подарком на День Возвышения, то это было законное право Вира — говорить то, что сделает его счастливым, но, с другой стороны, нет ничего хорошего, если его слова причинят боль Лондо. Нет, Вир станет счастливее, если заставит мелодраматического ублюдка понять, что он ошибается.

 

— Вставай.

 

Лондо нахмурился.

 

— Что?

 

— Я сказал, поднимайся.

 

Вир с трудом разогнул старческие колени, чтобы встать.

 

— Бери свою джалу и пойдем.

 

Император, хромая, двинулся из столовой в общественные сады, где от центрального фонтана расходились засыпанные гравием дорожки, украшенные живыми изгородями. Вир часто гулял здесь летом, это был его любимый способ испытать свою угасающую выносливость, и за время правления он внес в этот парк множество изменений. Зоны, населенные инопланетной фауной, располагались по внешнему краю, там же находился сад камней, без которого жизнь императора была не полной.

 

Джала Лондо остыла раньше, чем он ее допил, и он оставил ее на скамейке.

 

— Куда же мы идем, Вир?

 

— Увидишь.

 

— Уверен, что у нас есть на это время?

 

— Я хочу кое-что тебе доказать.

 

Они пошли по широкой центральной аллее, где в декоративных арках застыли мраморные скульптуры богов и императоров. Каждый был украшен орнаментами и атрибутами своего правления. Императоры Тускано, Гон и Венцен сияли золотыми нимбами и лучами, обозначавшими их божественную суть. Морелл поднимал кубок для тоста, на плече Туриса восседала охотничья птица, Олион держал транспортир у сердца и саблю за спиной. Турхан по просьбе его жен был изображен без традиционного гребня на голове, а Картажье стоял, широко раскинув руки, по бокам весь изрисованный неразборчивыми граффити. Пьедестал, подготовленный для Котто, ждал своего часа. Вир окинул пустой постамент беглым взглядом и остановился прямо напротив.

— Знаешь, где мы, Лондо?

 

— Конечно, — обиженно ответил тот.

 

— Это церемониальный парк, — Вир пристально посмотрел на Лондо, — где правители нашего мира покоятся в вечном почтении.

 

— Я знаю, — разворчался Лондо. — Вир, я мертвый, но не дурак, и мне не нравится твой тон.

 

— Хочешь узнать, каким твой народ помнит тебя, так смотри, — он указал на скульптуру позади себя. Лондо пришлось обойти ее кругом, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. В арке стоял Моллари Второй с привычной брошью на правом плече, но здесь была еще одна фигура, и на фоне щита, украшенного звездами, две статуи пожимали друг другу руки. Лондо остановился совсем близко и понял, что вглядывается в мраморное лицо пророка Г’Кара.

 

Напряженное раздражение и скованность ушли из тела Лондо: с плеч будто камень свалился, колени расслабились. Рука дрожала, когда он подносил ее ко рту:

 

— Это…

 

— Все знают про дракха, — сказал Вир, — и про Картажье, и Теней, и «Вавилон 5». Им известно все. Потому что я обо всем рассказал. Написал обо всем.

 

— Ты это сделал?

 

— Я лишь записал и опубликовал историю, а Центариум заказал эту статую, — Вир смягчился. — Император Моллари, всегда готовый упасть на собственный меч, ты не осознаешь, какое наследие ты оставил. То, что люди видят, когда оглядываются назад, зависит от того, что они считают важным в этот момент. Ты спас Приму Центавра, освободил нарнов и умер, служа миру. Именно ты когда-то, в такой же день, сказал мне, что я достаточно хорош, чтобы возродить наш мир.

 

Его затуманенные глаза наполнились слезами. Лондо прокашлялся, наклонился вперед и коснулся соединенных рук двух статуй.

 

— Хотел бы я, чтобы он это видел.

 

Лондо моргнул, и слезы покатились, орошая его покрасневшие щеки, возвращая его откуда-то издалека. Он убрал руку с мрамора, вытер лицо бархатным рукавом и обернулся к Виру, склонив голову.

 

— Я признаю, что был глупцом, Вир. Приношу извинения.

 

— Не надо извиняться, — ухмыльнулся император, — мне достаточно видеть сейчас твое лицо.


	3. Полдень

— Дай-ка тут оглядеться.

 

Когда они вошли в тронный зал на третьем этаже, стук трости императора Котто эхом разнесся по тронному залу. Вир уже давно использовал его только что для церемоний. Добираться сюда стало слишком хлопотным делом, тогда как множество залов для приемов и совещаний располагалось на том же этаже, что и его апартаменты.

 

Первый год в качестве императора Вир провел в постоянном движении, лично контролируя большую часть войны с дракхами и делая ставку на общение непосредственно с лидерами Альянса. Он предположил, что время, которое он провел на «Вавилоне 5», принесет Республике Центавр некоторую пользу при повторном входе в Альянс. Это оказалось правдой, но когда Вир вернулся на Приму Центавра, он оказался прикован к красному бархатному креслу, окруженный графами и куртизанками круглые сутки. Учитывая необычную уединенность Моллари II, многочисленный императорский двор снова стал нормой для граждан Примы Центавра, но пребывание в одних и тех же четырех стенах очень быстро приелось. Бывали времена, когда его подавлял этот зал — будто здесь обитал замученный призрак Лондо.

 

Лондо подошел к окну справа от трона и раздвинул шторы.

 

— Спасибо, что избавился от всего белого. Я не думаю, что иначе смог бы это выдержать.

 

Вир уставился на свои морщинистые руки.

 

— Как и я.

 

— Знаешь, я приходил к тебе, — Моллари с трудом сглотнул и повернулся спиной к виду из окна. — Сюда, в эту комнату. Я был на твоей коронации.

 

— Да?

 

— Совсем недолго. «Новоприбывшим» не рекомендуется одним покидать Предел не по назначению — это как-то связано с формированием привязанностей и возможностью не вернуться, — но я попросил, и они дали мне целых десять минут. Не так уж много, но я видел, как тебе на голову возложили корону, и, полагаю, этого достаточно.

 

— Если бы я только знал, — Вир прочистил горло. — Я хотел, чтобы ты был там.

 

— Мне было больно от мысли, что я пропущу это, еще при жизни. Леди Морелла сказала нам, что ты станешь императором после моей смерти, а значит, я пропустил бы величайший момент твоей политической карьеры, твоей полностью взошедшей звезды! — Он со смехом сложил руки. — И посмотри на себя! Восемьдесят пять лет, и так и не убит! И как же тебе это удалось?

 

— Я старался не наживать много врагов.

 

— Какая инопланетная концепция.

 

Вир ухмыльнулся.

 

— Это и то, что семья Котто — никто. Кто соберет грязь о доме с двумя или тремя крошечными, короткими ветвями? Не то что Моллари. Боги, мой компромат на них можно читать без перерыва несколько дней.

 

— И как поживают Гордые Хвастуны?

 

— Довольно хорошо. В каком-то смысле я был женат на… Джесерел —  вроде бы твоя праправнучатая племянница в пятом колене.

 

— Какая честь для тебя, — Лондо презрительно пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, ни один из ваших детей не унаследовал нашу удачу.

 

— У меня нет их…нет с Джесерел. Она была далеко не в восторге от того, что вышла замуж за мужчину вдвое старше себя, даже при условии, что он был императором.

 

— Снова это проклятие современных времен. В мое время она была бы польщена. Такая честь! — Лондо немного протрезвел. — Конечно, в мое время у нее не было бы выбора, и она в любом случае осталась бы ужасно несчастной. Неудивительно, что мы пошли дурным путем. Счастье и справедливость — это вещи, которые я нашел только в смерти. — Лондо покачал головой. — А твои другие дети? Сколько их?

 

— Двенадцать.

 

— Двенадцать! — Лондо расхохотался. — Отличная работа!

 

— Семь мальчиков и четыре девочки от четырех жен. Мой младший, Каспир, погиб в битве около десяти лет назад.

 

— Мне жаль, печальные новости, — сказал Лондо. — Если бы я знал об этом, я бы встретил его у ворот.

 

— Он прибыл с экипажем своего корабля. Уверен, он не был одинок.

 

— Я поищу его, когда вернусь.

 

Вир нахмурился и прокашлялся.

 

— Остальные заняты в политике. Двое — губернаторы, трое — в Центаруме. Мой первенец даже стал послом в штаб-квартире Альянса на Минбаре.

 

— А он молодец.

 

— Она, — Вир усмехнулся. — Моя старшая дочь.

 

— Она? — Лондо постучал пальцем по подбородку и тяжело вздохнул. — А знаешь, она молодец! И ты тоже! Пора. Я хотел бы встретиться с этой женщиной, я уверен, она не даст никому спуску.

 

— Надеюсь, что так, ведь я назвал ее в честь тебя

 

— Ты шутишь.

 

— Лонна, — Вир усмехнулся. — Однако не думаю, что кто-то во вселенной это заметил.

 

— Спасибо Создателю. Это не принесло бы ей никакой пользы, — Лондо потер шею. — Честно. Ты назвал своего первенца в честь меня?

 

— Ну, она девочка, поэтому мы не могли назвать ее в честь меня.

 

— Удивительно, — он прикрыл рукой рот. — У меня… нет слов.

 

— Наконец-то! — старик усмехнулся. — Думаю, ты недооцениваешь свое влияние на мою жизнь, Лондо Моллари. Если бы я не попал на «Вавилон 5», то, скорее всего, все еще был бы мальчиком для битья в доме моего дяди… Я бы не женился удачно и, конечно, не стал бы императором.

 

— На радость или на горе,  — Лондо еще раз улыбнулся. — Итак… Посол Лонна Котто? Как Центариум согласился на это? Они не склонны менять правила.

 

— О, они были в ярости, но парень, которого они выбрали на эту работу, был ужасен, поэтому я издал специальный указ. Лонни была идеальна, с первого же дня она старалась сломать систему — практически как вылезла из утробы — и ни разу не согласилась на то, во что не верила.

 

— О, это у нее от тебя.

 

Император склонил голову. Его сердце было переполнено, а кости тяжелы.

 

— Не возражаешь, если я сяду?

 

— О, нет, пожалуйста, — Лондо указал на трон. — Это твое место.

 

Колено Вира дрогнуло, когда он поднялся на невысокую платформу и опустился в знакомое красно-золотое бархатное кресло. Когда-то эта вещь казалась ему такой роскошной, но теперь это была всего лишь вещь. Таких кресел было полно на Приме Центавра, но столько людей пошло на убийство, чтобы сидеть на нем, включая человека перед ним. Лондо рассеянно расхаживал по залу, рассматривая колонны и убранство; глядя куда угодно, но не на трон.

 

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел этого?

 

Лондо описал круг по комнате и остановился у того же окна.

 

— Хм?

 

— Быть императором, — сказал Вир. — Когда произошла история с Картажье, ты как-то сказал мне, что не хочешь быть императором.

 

— Кто угодно был бы лучше, чем Картажье, — он резко задернул шторы. — Даже я был лучше, чем Картажье.

 

— Это одна из причин почему ты убил его?

 

Лондо наконец поднял глаза. Они были тусклыми и холодными.

 

Император неуверенно поерзал на бархатной обивке.

 

 

— Я имею в виду… Я согласен с этим. Ты не можешь законно отстранить императора от власти, а он действительно собирался взорвать всех нас. Создатель! Я же сделал это, уверен, ты помнишь.

 

— В том, что я стану императором, никогда не было сомнений, — раздраженно сказал Лондо, подходя ближе. — Это была судьба. Неизбежность, которую я, честно говоря, всеми силами старался избежать. Ничего не сработало. Я знал, что это кресло… — он уперся руками в подлокотники, зажав Вира. На его лицо упала тень. — …было моим смертным приговором, но мое нутро подсказывало мне, что все будет гораздо хуже. Нет, я не хотел быть императором, Вир, потому что знал, что это закончится плохо, но понятия не имел насколько. Этот трон был тюрьмой.

 

Он отступил, заметно дрожа, и постарался прикрыть едким ворчанием момент слабости.

 

— Но лучше я, чем ты.

 

Вир сжал руки, покрытые выступающими венами и пигментными пятнами.

 

— Я… я знаю, что обстоятельства были довольно нетипичными.

 

Лондо хмыкнул и отвернулся.

 

— Но это того стоило. Я думал, ты будешь великим императором, — сказал Вир. — Помню, когда Центарум сообщил мне о своем решении, я подумал: «Да. Хорошо. Теперь он может сделать это». Ты так изменился с тех пор, как мы встретились. Ты умел разговаривать с другими расами и принимать тяжелые решения. Много раз будучи императором, я сталкивался с безвыигрышными ситуациями, и когда мне нужно было принять тяжелое решение, я спрашивал себя: «Что бы сделал Лондо?» и находил силы сделать это. Часть меня всегда хотела дать тебе шанс, которого у тебя никогда не было.

 

— Я был не способен править.

 

— Ты подходил для этого лучше всех.

 

— Тогда, в лучшем случае, я был управляющим, — Лондо снова приблизился, уже более добродушный, и поставил одну ногу на платформу перед троном, а другую оставил на полу. — Леди Морелла сказала, что ты унаследуешь мой трон, но пост был запятнан, и я поспособствовал этому. Я был должен Центавру истинного правителя, но сам никогда им не был.

 

— Но, Лондо…

 

— Не важно, каким императором я был. Важно, как именно я служил. Ты был лучшим из нас, и я бы предпочел, чтобы Страж раздробил все мои кости, нежели достался тебе в наследство. Все, что я сделал, я делал для твоего царствования. И посмотри на себя! Возвращение в Альянс, устойчивый мир, Прима Центавра — центр социальной эволюции… это все, о чем я мечтал. Мне нужно поблагодарить тебя! И я сделаю это прямо сейчас, — Лондо встал прямо, одернул сюртук и согнулся в поклоне. — Благодарю от всего сердца, ваше величество.

 

— Не надо, Лондо, — Вир шагнул со своего места и схватил Лондо за руку, когда тот выпрямился. — Не кланяйся мне. И не называй меня «ваше величество», пожалуйста. Все называют меня так, но это не я. Я не… «ваше величество». Ты видел начало моего пути, ты знаешь, кто я. Не меняй этого из-за того, где я сижу.

 

— Успокойся, Вир, все в порядке, — Лондо накрыл его дрожащую руку своей другой рукой.

 

Император глубоко вздохнул и оперся на Лондо.

 

— Я так устал.

 

— Конечно. Эта комната вымотает кого угодно, — он положил руку Виру на спину, чтобы поддержать его. — Найдем место, где побольше стульев.

 

За неприступной деревянной дверью, напротив золотого парадного входа, была отдельная гостиная. Предыдущие императоры использовали ее в качестве запасного жилья. Император Котто использовал ее больше как комнату для вдохновения и наполнил ее сувенирами из своей жизни, чтобы напомнить себе о пройденном пути: фотографии друзей и семьи, реликвии из выигранных и проигранных битв, даже кутари, которым он однажды разгромил прилавок с фруктами того дрази.

 

Лондо легко опустил его на мягкий диван и кивнул на комнату.

 

— Для такого прогрессивного правителя ты слишком сентиментален.

 

— Кто мы, если не собрание разнообразного опыта?

 

Лондо улыбнулся так широко, что стали видны клыки.

 

— Это из книги Г’Кара?

 

— Ты узнал её?

 

— Конечно! Я прочел ее раз двадцать, — он потряс головой. — Естественно, он до сих пор отказывается принять мои замечания. Этот нарн писал с жуткими ошибками.

 

— Ты читаешь по-нарнски?

 

— По-нарнски, на двух разновидностях минбарского, на трех или четырех языках Земли, знаю языки еще нескольких рас. Я пробовал учить язык дрази, но это было скучно, а язык геймов не что иное, как визг. Удивительно, что они вообще понимают друг друга.

 

— Ты выучил все это за Пределом?

 

— Нет, нет, при жизни! Это был способ скоротать время, — Лондо обхватил ладонью подбородок. — На самом деле, я не уверен, что в загробной жизни существует разделение по языкам. Мне никогда не нужен переводчик, так что я полагаю, там этого нет. Может быть, мне стоит выучить что-нибудь еще.

 

— Значит, там все живут вместе?

 

— Расы собираются, где захотят. Предел — большое место, где собираются много душ. Мы склонны держаться с теми, кто нам больше всего нравится, и чаще всего это представители собственного вида, — Лондо рассматривал масштабную модель «Вавилона 5», висящую в стеклянной витрине у двери. — Конечно, есть исключения.

 

— А ты?

 

— По иронии судьбы, там не так много центавриан, с которыми мне бы хотелось провести время, — Лондо обернулся и хмыкнул. — Мои друзья — вот моя семья. Я надеюсь добавить тебя к их числу, когда придет время.

 

Вир просиял.

 

— Добавишь,  обещаю.

 

Огромный семейный портрет висел на противоположной стене. Более молодой Вир сидел в центре, окруженный женами и детьми разных возрастов. Лондо направился к нему.

 

— Славная компания, — он указал на самую высокую дочь: бледную красавицу в плетеной диадеме, с прямыми волосами, собранными в хвост. — Лонна?

 

Вир кивнул.

 

— Ты рассказывал ей обо мне?

 

— Только лучшее.

 

— Очень надеюсь, что нет.

 

Император Котто склонил голову.

 

— Я сказал ей, что ты был страстным, упрямым, патриотичным, снисходительным, разочаровавшимся романтиком и порой был слишком доверчив. Все это хорошие качества, но многие из этих хороших качеств привели к твоей гибели. У нее много таких же черт в придачу  к обостренному  чувству справедливости. Я бы не хотел, чтобы она не слишком увлеклась, подражая своему тезке.

 

Лондо недоверчиво взглянул на него.

 

Вир поднял руки.

 

— Все, чем я мог поделиться, это мой опыт. Остальное она выучила в школе.

 

— Сколько ей сейчас?

 

— Сорок один.

 

— Замужем?

 

— За сыном Тавари. Он думал, что заключил сделку, но в основном она просто игнорирует его.

 

— Лучшие браки — такие как этот.

 

— Позволю себе не согласиться.

 

— Твое право, — Лондо вздохнул и нашел шкафчик с алкоголем. Этот центаврианин притягивал выпивку как магнит. — Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

 

— Нет, спасибо.

 

— Тогда я надеюсь, ты не против, — он налил себе изрядную порцию и занял место рядом с Виром на диване. — Когда я был императором, в этой комнате я встречался с Шив’калой. Его телепатическая связь со Стражем работала только на небольшом расстоянии, а эта комната была достаточно близко, чтобы он мог играть в свои маленькие шпионские игры. Мерзкий парень, Шив. Я спорил с ним, когда мог, но у него не было чувства юмора. Веселье было мимолетным и дорого мне обходилось. Хотя стоило того, — он сделал большой глоток. — Да и по-прежнему стоит того.

 

Вир сглотнул.

 

— Он жил здесь?

 

— Создатель меня побери, если я знаю. Ублюдок мог становиться невидимым, — он залпом прикончил стакан. — Я не знаю, сколько их побывало здесь. Он был единственным, которого я знал по имени. Он управлял большинством стражников как дронами, я часто думал, это все только его рук дело, или в этом замешана сотня дракхов, живущих где-то в щелях и стенах.

 

— Это ужасно.

 

— Это постоянно напоминало мне о том,  что моя независимость была благословением, и также о том, что я все еще нужен дракху. Было бы проще использовать мое тело без разума, но у разума есть тактика, опыт и индивидуальность, которую трудно подделать.

 

— Ты никогда не терял свою индивидуальность.

 

— Иногда терял, — Лондо протрезвел. — Я пытался достучаться до других: в каждый удобный момент, в каждом разговоре я пытался намекнуть, в надежде, что постепенно кто-то поймет и придет нам на помощь..

 

— Я видел это, — Вир встретил взгляд Лондо со всей свирепостью, на которую он был способен. — Мы знали, что что-то происходит, мне жаль, что мы не начали действовать раньше.

 

Лондо тепло улыбнулся.

 

— Ты прибыл как раз вовремя

 

— Тем не менее, я не могу себе представить… — онемевшее левое бедро Вира заболело, когда он наклонился вперед. — Жить так долго не контролируя себя, без минутного покоя, зная, что каждое твое движение будет использовано врагом против нас.

 

— Это было странное сочетание слабости и власти, — согласился Лондо. — Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы выучить правила, и всё равно сомнения были до самого конца. Ты никогда не услышишь от меня, будто я справился с этим. Я до сих пор сожалею о некоторых деяниях, которым  способствовал в ранние годы, прежде чем понял свои возможности — я добавляю их на карту своих прошлых ошибок, — но я честно сделал все возможное. Честно. И я благодарен, что мои друзья теперь это понимают.

 

Настал момент тишины, и волнение наполнило сердце императора Котто. Он кашлянул, пока его гость гонял янтарную каплю по дну стакана.

 

— Лондо?

 

— Хм?

 

— Ты был прав до этого: неважно, каким именно императором ты бы мог стать, если бы все было по-другому. Ты был хорошим императором. Ты заслужил этот трон.

 

Сентиментальная улыбка появилась на лице Лондо. Он поставил свой стакан на подлокотник и похлопал Вира по колену.

 

— Я согрел его для тебя.


	4. Вечер

Их прогулка завершилась на широкой веранде, расположенной на крыше, с которой был виден сад, город и далекое море. Виру нравилось смотреть на Приму Центавра с высоты, казалось, что все находится так близко, что можно дотянуться рукой. И в то же время все было достаточно далеко, чтобы любоваться открывающимся живописным видом. Лучи закатного солнца струились по прогулочным дорожкам, украшенным разноцветными флагами, которые, извиваясь, пролегали через разные районы: от деловых и экономических кварталов, до мест отдыха и развлечений. С проводов свисали фонари, играла музыка, и впервые за этот день Вир пожалел, что не принял участие в этом празднике.

Лондо стоял у перил, его вишневый мундир трепал ветер, а лицо было залито оранжевым светом. Он отдал свою жизнь за Приму Центавра, и, пока этот момент покоя растянулся на минуты, Вир мог сказать, что его любовь к ней все еще была сильна.

— Последний раз, когда я смотрел на это место, город был в осаде, — голос Лондо был мягким и ровным. — Видеть его теперь это... как слышать песню, которую ты выучил наизусть, но не можешь вспомнить стихи, пока не заиграет музыка.

— С той поры прошло много времени.

— Время, — Лондо убрал руки с перил и сцепил их за спиной. — Я чувствую, как оно утекает.

День подходил к концу.

Ком в груди Вира налился болью — так саднят натруженные мышцы. Он переложил в руках трость и подошел к перилам, присоединившись к Лондо.

— Знаешь, кажется, это мое самое любимое место во дворце. Я привык стоять тут часами, наблюдая за погодой. От грозы на склоне холма захватывает дух. И подкашиваются ноги.

— Ты часто приходишь сюда?

— Нет, боюсь, что уже нет. Последние несколько лет я больше сижу в своих покоях.

Лондо натянуто улыбнулся.

— Рад, что сегодняшний день стал исключением.

— Ну, я же не мог допустить, чтобы ты навестил дом и не полюбовался таким прекрасным видом на него.

— Это придает мне сил, — голос Лондо потеплел. — Я видел сотни миров по всей галактике. Посещал места, которые не видывал ни один центаврианин, миры, которые мы считали мертвыми, покинутыми древними расами, а теперь на них снова зарождается новая жизнь. Я видел нетронутую природу и разумные цивилизации на пике их развития, и все же, несмотря на все это, они не идут ни в какое сравнение с этим видом. В моем сердце всегда останется место для Примы Центавра.

Вир безуспешно пытался откашляться.

— Ты действительно все это видел?

— О, да. Однажды мы были на задании в самом темном месте одного инопланетного мира — там было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Я подумал, конечно, что это злая шутка Лориена — отправить меня туда, где ничего не видно даже в дюйме перед глазами. Я повернулся к моим спутникам, чтобы спросить их мнение об этом, но как только я заговорил, стены пещеры засияли волнами биолюминесцентного света. Каждый цвет был разного оттенка и яркости, и наши голоса танцевали вместе, направляя нас к лагерю, где пряталась группа заблудившихся геймов. Понимаешь, для них этот воздух был токсичен, и они общались между собой по рациям внутри скафандров. Их голоса не контактировали с организмами на этих стенах, но наша речь заставляла их светиться.

Лондо засмеялся.

— Мы просто спорили между собой, но для геймов это было настоящим чудом.

Император изумленно ахнул.

— А я когда-нибудь увижу подобные места?

— Если захочешь, но давай не будем торопить события. Сегодня мы празднуем твою жизнь. У тебя есть самое любимое воспоминание? Из тех, что я еще не видел?

Вир сдвинул брови.

— Это сложный вопрос. Многое бывало в моей жизни. Любовь, победа в войне, множество пьяных ночей, когда все загадки мира утрачивали свое значение... Но рискну впасть в банальность, сказав, что рождение моих детей было, возможно, самым прекрасным моим воспоминанием. Что-то особое есть в начале новой жизни, вопреки всем смертям, которые я видел. Лонна родилась в год, когда мы, наконец, изгнали всех дракхов из нашего мира. Это было время полной безопасности и новой надежды. Потом, когда родился Виррин, я понял, что теперь есть кому позаботиться о моем троне. Я пытался воспитывать его правильно, но он придерживается собственных взглядов. Подозреваю, к этому приложила руку его мать. Она всегда недолюбливала мою политику открытых дверей.

— Ах, Линдисти, помню.

— Отец вырастил ее яростным ксенофобом. Мы часто это обсуждали, и это держало нас на некотором расстоянии друг от друга.

— Но она ведь одумалась?

— О, да, она была хорошей женой. Я познакомил ее с достаточным количеством высокопоставленных нарнов, чтобы доказать, что ее убеждения были ошибочными. Однажды приезжала На'Тот и устроила ей хорошую словесную порку. Ну, ты же ее знаешь...

— О, да, знаю.

— Разумеется, они не были друзьями. Но она хорошо ладила с землянами и минбарцами, и мне этого было достаточно. Она умела разговаривать с четой Шериданов, проявляя необходимое сострадание.

— Да, кстати, как они? Как Дэвид и Деленн?

Император замялся.

— Деленн? Ты хочешь сказать, что она еще не ушла за Предел?

— Нет, мы все еще ждем ее, — Лондо нахмурился в ответ. — Так ты тоже не знаешь, где она сейчас?

— Последнее, что я слышал, она была на Минбаре. Она перестала отвечать на мои письма. Все предполагали, что она умерла.

— Еще нет, — Лондо обеспокоенно скрестил руки. — Ей сейчас должно быть около ста двадцати лет... Я знал, что она упрямая... И думаю, не был ли Джон прав.

— Прав?

— Теперь она живет за них двоих.

Вир почувствовал, как что-то стиснуло его грудь. Несмотря на все попытки сдержаться, глаза его наполнились слезами.

— Ей должно быть так одиноко. Вы с Шериданом можете ее найти?

— Лориен может, — уклончиво ответил Лондо.

— Тогда почему он не пошлет вас?

— Полагаю, потому что в нас нет нужды.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Это не так интересно? — ощетинился Вир. — Я знаю, что Джон наверняка скучает по ней. Ты пришел проведать меня, так почему он не может навестить ее, просто проверить, как она там и успокоить ее?

— Не знаю, ведь я всего лишь часть большой системы. Старшие стоят во главе, и Лориен самый старый из всех. У него есть свои причины.

— Как ты можешь жить с этим?

— У меня нет выбора, — ответил Лондо. — Я могу спросить разрешения, но Лориен направляет меня только туда, где я нужен. Он послал меня наблюдать за твоей коронацией, но я не мог дать тебе знать о себе — это могло изменить ход твоих мыслей и поведение, и я не мог остаться надолго, потому что это повлияло бы на твое будущее. Где бы ни была сейчас Деленн, что бы ни делала, она — часть игры, здесь или за Пределом. Мне хочется верить в то, что Лориен это знает. На кого мне еще полагаться, если не на него?

— Мне такой ответ не по нраву, — проворчал Вир. — Если ей нужна помощь, то мы обязаны ей помочь. В конце концов, мы же ее друзья...

Солнце упало в объятия горизонта, и между ними пролегла тень. Внизу простирался сад, освещенный висячими фонарями и светом из дворцовых окон. Народ прогуливался у фонтана. Белые статуи мемориального сада слабо светились в лучах фонарей. Император заметил вдали свой пустой пьедестал, ждущий его, и почувствовал, как все внутри него сжалось от неприятного предчувствия.

— Итак, — продолжил Лондо. — Денек выдался интересный, не так ли?

Сердца Вира пронзила паника.

— Надеюсь, это не прелюдия к прощанию?

— Нет, нет, пока нет.

Лондо подхватил его под руку.

— Расслабься же, Вир. Ты какой-то бледный.

— Я не... Хм... Ну, ты знаешь...

Он сжал его запястье.

— Да, денек был что надо.

— Этакий эмоциональный космический полет, если можно так сказать, — он провел Вира обратно во дворец, где лампы и свечи прогоняли тьму, и было лучше видно. — Скажи-ка мне, что бы ты делал, если бы меня здесь не было? Как бы прошел День Восхождения императора Котто?

Император покачал головой.

— Ну, я бы позавтракал в своих покоях. Родди бы навел на меня лоск для выступления перед камерами на утренней пресс-конференции, потом в течение дня были бы парады и массовые гуляния, где моему премьер-министру пришлось бы общаться с весьма причудливой публикой. И, наконец, вечерний утомительный банкет с пьяными придворными, где все должны быть босиком, с подарками и притворными благодарностями, который продлился бы до утра.

— Банкет тоже пройдет без нас?

— Да, в обеденном зале. Мы как раз видели приготовления к нему, когда там проходили.

— Мы должны быть там. Я так давно уже не был при дворе.

— Боже упаси, господин Линкольни. Это последнее, чего мне хочется.

— Но еда, вино, женщины… возможно, музыка? Танцы? Речи? Или премьер-министр и с этим справится?

— Уверен, что заявление уже подготовлено.

— Меня удивляет, что ты не написал его сам.

— Я не думал, что стану прогульщиком.

— Хм, — кивнул Лондо. — Я надеюсь, что мой визит не создаст проблем. Внезапная отмена публичных мероприятий взбудоражит двор и повлечет массу поспешных оправданий.

— Меня это не волнует. Всем известно, что мое здоровье ухудшается. Не удивлюсь, если у них уже приготовлен некролог.

— Зачем столько негатива? — Лондо поморщился. — Почему бы нам не повеселиться? Ведь остальная планета смогла это сделать. Давай прокрадемся туда, ухватим по коктейлю и снова удерем.

— Нет, я пас.

— Но почему?

Вир усмехнулся, посмотрев на него.

— Мне придется снять обувь.

— Но у тебя есть те, кто об этом позаботится.

— Я не хочу представлять тебя сотне любопытствующих придворных.

— Но ты же уже обеспечил мне алиби.

— Тогда я не хочу объясняться за себя, — сердито сказал император. — Мне не нужна их притворная забота, не хочу видеть проблеск тревожной надежды в их глазах, когда они думают, что, возможно, какая-то травма или болезнь загоняет меня в могилу. Я еще не настолько выжил из ума, как им кажется, и знаю, что творится вокруг.

— Подобные взгляды преследуют всех, кто обладает властью.

— Даже в собственной семье?

— Такое случается довольно часто. Наследный трон — как приманка на крючке. Те, кто ближе всех в очереди, больше всех стремятся ее схватить.

— А если им нечего наследовать? — заметил Вир. — Альянс существует, как демократическая республика, и могущественные члены Центарума взяли этот вид управления за образец. Они хотят забрать исполнительную власть из рук единоличного правителя и распределить ее среди всех правящих домов.

— И каково твое отношение к этому?

— Никому не нравится быть нежеланным. Даже хуже — нежеланным и бесполезным.

— Да брось, бесполезных не бывает, — Лондо наклонился к нему. — И кто же внушает тебе такое чувство? Я бы приказал их высечь.

Губы Вира растянулись в усмешке.

— Ты не император, господин Линкольни.

— Мне и не нужно обладать такой властью. Да, у Альянса демократия, но даже у них есть президент, чей голос имеет значение. Напомню тебе, что никто из нас не занял трон по праву рождения. Центарум проголосовал за мое восхождение. А ты заслужил это место после революции. Если бы они не одобряли твое правление, то давно бы свергли тебя.

— Вот уж утешил.

— Послушай, Вир. Услышь меня. Перестань впадать в крайности. Все не просто меняются, но и приспосабливаются. Ты не должен позволять чужому мнению влиять на твои планы.

— Мне восемьдесят пять лет, Лондо. Немного поздновато для воодушевляющих бесед.

Лондо вздрогнул на мгновение, разволновавшись, а потом схватил Вира за руку.

— Пойдем-ка со мной.

— Куда?

— Сегодня же твой День Возвышения. Ты хочешь услышать, что о тебе думают другие? Сейчас самое время!

Они прошли через залы быстрее, чем Вир мог вообразить. Его трость постукивала по полу, не успевая за спотыкающимися ногами.

— Умоляю тебя, это не смешно. Это не самая хорошая идея. Я не хочу туда идти, я же сказал!

— Тем больше причин тебе там быть.

— Но обувь…

— Да плевать на обувь.

Низкий гул заполнил коридоры на средних этажах, постепенно превращаясь в голоса и музыку, по мере того, как они подходили все ближе к главной лестнице. К облегчению для Вира, Лондо не пошел к главному входу, а повел их к служебному лифту на кухню.

Толпа босоногих поваров и официантов вытянулась в струнку. Кто-то уронил кастрюлю и вскрикнул от боли.

— В-ваше величество! — ближайший шеф-повар сорвал с рук перчатки. — Что вы… почему… Чем мы можем служить?

Вир поднял обе руки.

— Мы просто…

— Продолжайте работать, мы просто идем мимо, — Лондо пронесся мимо кастрюль с супом и поднялся по лестнице, ведущей в зону сцены. Официанты с подносами, на которых стояли закуски, замерли на полпути. Лондо схватил с ближайшего подноса стакан из граненого стекла и помахал рукой в воздухе. — Кто отвечает за распорядок мероприятия?

Появилась женщина в мужской одежде.

— Я, господин.

— Когда наш выход по программе?

— Напитки уже поданы. Специальные заказы сделаны. Звонок к ужину будет в десять.

— Кто будет говорить?

— Сначала ведущий, а в пять выступит премьер-министр.

— Отлично.

Официант повернулся к императору.

— Мне объявить о вашем прибытии, ваше величество?

— Нет-нет-нет! Мы не пойдем.

— Нет, мы пойдем, — Лондо взял новый бокал вместо опустевшего. — Пойдем же, Вир, проскользнем, спрятавшись за их спинами.

Они проследовали за официантом в главный зал, где сотни разряженных в пух и прах босых дипломатов и сановников беседовали возле трех длинных столов, заставленных фруктами и маленькими бутербродами. Распорядитель стоял на помосте в дальнем конце зала в окружении живого оркестра и указывал гостям на их места с помощью микрофона на длинной ручке. Вир заметил свое пустующее место во главе накрытого стола, готовое принять его, в случае, если он передумает насчет ужина. Рядом сидел его премьер-министр, перебирая карточки с указаниями, у него был светлый гребень с черными полосами на висках. Он никогда не уезжал далеко от Примы Центавра — и уж точно никогда не бывал на Земле, — но своеобразной сединой всегда напоминал Виру барсука. На других местах сидели члены Центарума, различные министры, инопланетные послы и видные деятели культуры. Его старший сын, Виррин, был здесь вместе со своими двумя женами, но сидел вместе со своей группой политиков на правой стороне зала. Места, предназначенные для его детей, пустовали. А место для Джесерел даже не стали готовить.

— Пожалуйста, внимание! — произнес ведущий, и свет в задней части зала погас. От этого Вир почувствовал себя более комфортно. Он спрятался за Лондо, молясь, чтобы его не заметили. Эта поза вызвала у него неловкие воспоминания о тех далеких временах, когда он прятался за послом, как за щитом.

— Благодарю всех вас за то, что пришли сюда! И особенно приветствуем тех, кто прибыл сюда из других миров, мы надеемся, что наш праздник вам понравился. К сожалению, император Котто не присоединится к нам по личным причинам. От его имени я приветствую премьер-министра Даррака Айсона.

Премьер-министр поднялся на сцену под вежливые аплодисменты. Он засунул карточки в карман камзола и взял микрофон.

— Добрый вечер.

Толпа загудела.

— Для начала выражу сожаление из-за того, что император Котто не сможет к нам присоединиться. Заверяю вас, что причина вовсе не в его здоровье или чем-то подобном. Даже в свои восемьдесят пять лет наш император обладает здравым умом, остроумием и твердостью в суждениях, вот почему мне хочется воспользоваться моментом и поразмышлять о его жизни.

Вир прижался лбом к спине Лондо.

— О, боги.

— Вир Котто был рожден в Доме Котто на Приме Центавра. Еще в юности он потерял обоих родителей и жил в доме дяди, там же начал свою политическую карьеру как помощник лидеров своего Дома. В 2258 году он получил на «Вавилоне 5» пост помощника императора Моллари II, а потом стал послом сам, заменив его после того, как тот стал императором. Император Котто многому научился на «Вавилоне 5»: как вести переговоры с другими расами, как управлять внутренней политикой, как справляться с различными ситуациями в условиях войны и мира. Благодаря этому жизненному опыту мы сейчас живем в процветающей республике.

Премьер-министр замолчал на мгновение и вытащил из кармана карточки, перебрал их, остановившись на одной в середине стопки, а потом вздохнул и сунул их в задний карман.

— На самом деле, мне хочется кое-что сказать об императоре Котто, то, что, как мне кажется, все вы должны услышать. Возможно, мне не следует быть таким откровенным, но его нет здесь, чтобы выразить сомнение, так что я все-таки скажу. Император Котто по-прежнему молод душой и телом, можно сказать, ребенок, но ребенок, которому довелось видеть много ужасного.

Как многие дети-сироты, он прожил суровую жизнь, полную непостоянства. Он знает, что все вокруг временное явление, но непостоянство также означает и перемены. За все время, что я его знаю, он никогда не полагался на традицию лишь ради традиции. Когда он пришел к власти, то в память о старых временах восстановил то, что было достаточно старым, чтобы напоминать об императоре Турхане, но смог это адаптировать так тонко, что мы изменились, даже не замечая этого.

Думаю, это как-то связано с его отсутствием здесь сегодня. Более сорока лет он постигал то, что означает быть центаврианином, а потом перенес свой опыт в наш новый мир. И далеко не каждый способен поступить так, как он, в такой праздник. Несмотря на то, что почти пятьдесят миллиардов зрителей смотрят на нас сейчас, он решил не появляться здесь, когда мы чествуем его достижения, потому что возвышение отдельных правителей — это не то, чего ждет от нас император Котто.

Премьер-министр вытянулся по стойке «смирно».

— Я скажу вам, почему император не присоединился к нам в этот вечер. Это не те личные причины, что означали бы, что он слишком горд или слишком болен. Я уполномочен заявить, что он проводит этот вечер с близким и дорогим другом, отмечая праздник жизни так, как он бы хотел, чтобы и мы праздновали — друг с другом. Так что давайте забудем про речи. Забудем про перемены. Забудем про все, что я приготовил, и почтим нашего императора хорошим вином и компанией. Что скажете?

— Да!

И толпа засмеялась, звеня бокалами.

Император Котто стоял, пораженный. Премьер-министр рассмеялся и вернулся на свое место, где его ждал полный бокал вина. На сцену вернулся ведущий и объявил следующее развлечение. Лондо взял императора за руку и вывел его из зала туда, где зал переходил в застеленную красными коврами зону вечеринки.

— Вот видишь, Вир, ты вовсе не бесполезен, — Лондо сделал глоток из своего бокала. — Наоборот, ты, кажется, произвел на них впечатление.

— Ты думаешь, он именно это имел в виду? — заикаясь, произнес Вир. — Что это все — правда? И что это все не было подготовлено заранее?

— Ты мне скажи, это похоже на речь, написанную на заказ?

— Не слишком, думаю, но я все же надеялся, что они не будут говорить столь прямо и называть меня ребенком.

— А премьер-министр мог бы так сказать?

— Вероятно, мог бы.

— Я имею в виду его выступление, — нахмурился Лондо. — Вир, сказать честно, ты слишком болезненно реагируешь на это.

— Я старик, усталый и капризный старик, не говоря уж о том, что я дипломат и император этой республики и ее многочисленных колоний в других мирах! Если он считает, что я не способен править, то должен был сказать мне об этом в лицо, а не намекать за моей спиной на то, что я младенец!

— Кажется, кому-то пора отправляться спать, — Лондо коснулся его плеча. — А знаешь, что услышал я? Что ты агент перемен. Нет ничего плохого в том, если кто-то решил подумать творчески. Само твое отсутствие стало заявлением. И тебе аплодировал весь зал.

— Моему отсутствию.

— Твоей отваге!

— Что за вздор.

— Послушай, — и не для протокола, — хочу, чтобы ты знал, что эта речь была на сто процентов запланирована, и мне хотелось бы произнести ее раньше… — Лондо добавил свой пустой бокал к коллекции, уже стоявшей на ближайшем столике. — Вир Котто, ты, возможно, лучший центаврианин из всех, кого я встречал. В тебе нет ни капли эгоистичной гордости, и ты светоч для тех, кто этого не заслуживает. Ты верил в меня тогда, когда мне самому уже не хватало сил верить в себя. Ты видел во мне лучшее даже тогда, когда я сам не знал, кто я такой. И эта вера поддерживала меня. Я не относился к тебе так, как ты заслуживал, признаю. Я пользовался теми твоими качествами, которые сейчас восхваляю. Я тебя не заслуживал, а ты, даже зная это, все равно оставался со мной. Но дело в том, что больше всего на свете мне хотелось быть тем, кем ты хотел меня видеть. Ты изменил меня, Вир. Ты спасал меня столько раз, больше, чем ты думаешь, и я никогда не смогу отплатить тебе сполна за все это, но попытаюсь.

Он положил обе руки на плечи Вира.

— Спасибо тебе от меня, от Примы Центавра, от всей республики. Спасибо. Спасибо за все.

Сердца императора снова сжались. Но на сей раз это была не боль от печали, которую он чувствовал раньше, это было что-то новое, теплое — и он чуть не разрыдался.

— Я просто делал все, что в моих силах.

Лондо взял его руками за щеки.

— У тебя золотая душа, ты знаешь?


	5. Закат

— Понимаешь, это случилось на улице. В том амфитеатре на Супанно 4. Мы выстроились там, когда откуда ни возьмись, в считанные секунды налетела снежная буря.

 

— Нет!

 

— Температура упала на семьдесят градусов — даже шампанское замерзло! В конце концов, выяснилось, что установка по терраформированию, которой так гордился Даво, была неправильно настроена, и в расчетах при переводе с минбарских чисел, которые они использовали при обозначении температуры, была ошибка, и вместо весеннего тепла выдала минус пять градусов. Хесрил Даво был так унижен, что его лицо буквально дымилось.

— Дом Даво вечно старается подняться выше, — Лондо подошел к бару Вира и налил бокал из открытой бутылки бривари. — Они заплатили за место при императорском дворе, ты знаешь?

— О, я слышал эту историю, Мирос до сих пор ее повторяет.

— Кое-что не меняется, — Лондо прихватил бутылку с собой и уселся у окна. — Итак, продолжай. Что вы сделали с этой летней снежной бурей?

— А что нам оставалось делать? Непогода уже разбушевалась. Так что мы все ушли внутрь и согрели чай.

— За счет Даво, надеюсь?

— О, нет, он обанкротился. Императорский дом покрыл расходы, и они отдали нам планету в качестве компенсации. Я держу ее как летнюю резиденцию.

— Это там живет твоя жена?

— Да, Джесерел, — император Котто уставился на свою выпивку и поставил бокал на подлокотник кресла. — Странно, но я скучаю по ней. Мы никогда не проводили вместе много времени, особенно после свадьбы. Мне нравилось ее общество при дворе, когда она была фрейлиной. Она была такой энергичной и любила спорить, мне нравилось как мы понимали друг друга, но как только мы сыграли свадьбу, она собрала вещи и уехала. Я часто размышлял, осталась бы она на Центавре, если бы я был моложе, или я просто не в ее вкусе.

— Сколько ей лет?

— Тридцать пять.

— Да уж, серьезная разница в возрасте.

— У меня есть дети старше ее. Возможно, это еще одна причина. Если честно, Дом Котто уже в этом плане обеспечен, и мне не нужны дети от нее. Все, что я хотел, это ее общество.

— Так почему ты не попросишь ее вернуться?

— Я просил.

— И?

— У нее уже есть внимание и деньги, так что я ей неинтересен.

— А зачем она тебе нужна? Ведь что-то же есть. Тебе надо сказать ей о своих чувствах. Вдруг она передумает?

— Ты всегда был романтиком, Лондо. Значит, вот так все обстоит там, за Пределом? Ты бессмертный Казанова?

— Казанова... Я читал его книгу «История моей жизни». Очень впечатляет, — Лондо тихо засмеялся. — Нет, нет, женщины — это боль, а жены — еще большая боль. У меня есть одна, и этого достаточно.

— В это трудно поверить.

— Ты просто не был женат на Адире, — он шумно вздохнул. — Если бы только я знал раньше столько, сколько знаю сейчас, то женился бы на ней в тот же миг — и к черту репутацию. Многое бы изменилось, я бы потерял положение и власть, потерял бы титул, и, конечно, тогда бы мы не встретились и не беседовали бы сейчас. Ты бы работал на кого-то другого, а я бы умер в бедности где-нибудь на захолустной планете, и Дом Моллари едва бы помнил мое имя.

— И ты был бы счастлив?

— На публике, возможно, нет. Но в душе, да. Очень счастлив.

— А где вы с Адирой живете теперь?

— Есть портал, зона перехода, которую мы используем, чтобы путешествовать туда и обратно, его окружает город, сотканный из света. У нас с Адирой есть особняк на центральной площади.

— Особняк тоже сделан из света?

— Да! Там все состоит из света. Даже я. Для смертных это было бы слишком ослепительно, но это наш дом. Души, которые чем-то увлекались при жизни, могут продолжать свое дело после смерти, и весь город полон картинами или коврами, или постройками со всех уголков вселенной. Наш дом построен в совершенном северном классическом центаврианском стиле, а в каждом окне сияют звездные кружева. Адира вырастила их, пока ждала меня.

Он вздохнул снова.

— И почему только такая красивая молодая женщина беспокоится о таком... старике, как я?

— Потому что она любит тебя, — Вир улыбнулся и глотнул вина. — А дети у вас есть?

— О, нет, там это так не работает.

— Свет не может создавать детей?

— Полагаю, что мы можем их завести, если захотим. Дети прибывают каждый день, но большинство возвращаются к новым матерям в мир живых. Расти в раю — это одно, но жизнь, что оборвалась так рано, заслуживает второго шанса на рождение.

— А где живут твои остальные жены? Те, из твоей прошлой жизни?

Он хмыкнул.

— Там, где им нравится. Им не обязательно ждать у ворот, так что они прошли далеко и давно. У Тимов было собственное поместье еще до того, как она стала императрицей, как ты знаешь. Друзья и семья. Она живет с ними, но я посылаю ей открытки без всякого повода, лишь бы подразнить ее. Мы умерли, как и жили, можно сказать. А другие три... ну... их жизни больше не связаны с моей, и с ними не так весело.

— А мои жены? Ты их видел?

— Признаюсь честно, нет. Я слишком много времени провожу вне мира.

— Навещая неудачников вроде меня, — Вир снова глотнул вина. — Как думаешь, они придут меня встречать?

— Почему бы нет?

— Надеюсь, что придут, — он повернулся спиной к окну. — Надеюсь, что многие придут повидаться.

Алмазное покрывало простиралось на потолке в покоях императора, и Вир протянул руку к тем местам, где жили его дети, и к яркой звезде в зените, вокруг которой вращалась планета, где жила Джесерел. Где-то во дворце в полном разгаре была хмельная вечеринка, но ее шум не достигал его глуховатых ушей. Впрочем, он не скучал по этому. Там, где он совсем недавно рыдал от одиночества, теперь сидел, смеясь и потягивая вино, один из его лучших друзей на свете.

Лондо допил последние капли бривари в своем бокале и откинулся в кресле, положив голову на изголовье.

— Какой великолепный вечер.

— Да, — ответил Вир. — Он идеален.

Они молча сидели, слушая звуки ночи и тиканье настенных часов до тех пор, пока те не начали звонить. Лондо поставил бокал и встал, потянувшись.

— Ох, однако, уже поздно. Молодому императору нужно лечь в постель, ведь утром ему придется править империей.

— Утром? — Вир почувствовал, как на шее выступил пот. — Но я думал, что ты...

— Знаю, я сказал, что останусь до завтра, но гостеприимством не стоит злоупотреблять. Ты уже не так крепок, как раньше, и заставлять тебя бодрствовать всю ночь было бы жестоко.

— Ты серьезно?

— Конечно.

— Но, Лондо... — комок в груди, узел беспокойства, что мучил его в течение всего дня, сжался так сильно, что император почувствовал тошноту. — Я думал, что ты пришел за мной.

— Да! Как подарок на День Возвышения. Ты же просил об этом, не так ли?

— Я... но... — он почувствовал озарение. Комната стала слишком тесной, а в сердца будто вонзился острый клинок. — Лондо... Я должен кое в чем признаться.

— Ну, давай.

— Когда я молил Создателя о подарке, я... я просил не о тебе, — он замялся, его губы дрожали в ошеломляющем страхе и сожалении. — Я просил о смерти.

Лондо склонил голову и вздохнул.

— Я знаю.

— Знаешь?

— Да, — Лондо подвернул полы своего мундира и опустился на колени, положив руку на колено императора. — Меня послали к тебе.

— Послали? — Вир нахмурился. — Ты хочешь сказать... я — одно из твоих заданий?

— Да.

— То есть, я всего лишь твоя РАБОТА? — горячие слезы навернулись ему на глаза. — Так ты лгал мне?

— Лишь чуточку.

— Да к-как ты мог? — он оттолкнул руку Лондо. — Как ты посмел?! Вся эта болтовня об особняках там, за Пределом, о юности, о друзьях и семье... ты рассказал мне об этом лишь для того, чтобы потом отнять это у меня? Ты думаешь, это игра? Ты смеешься надо мной?

— Конечно, нет.

— Я думал, что уйду с тобой! — гнев растворился в рыданиях и дрожи. — Я был так счастлив.

Он уткнулся лицом в ладони, но Лондо отвел их в стороны и сжал в своих руках.

— Вир, жизнь коротка, но прекрасна, несмотря на все трудности. Лориен сказал мне, что ты страдаешь, и я пришел, потому что у тебя все еще есть цель.

— Какая еще цель? Я старик.

— Время непостоянно.

— У меня нет сил.

— Ты император Республики Центавр.

— Всего лишь бесполезный титул.

— Пока еще нет, — настаивал Лондо. — Я понимаю, что это трудно, особенно когда так много друзей и близких ушли раньше тебя, но ты все еще несешь будущее центаврианского народа на своих плечах. Это твоя работа — делать все ради своего народа. Под конец этот труд лег на тебя тяжким грузом. Я вижу это по твоему лицу. Ты не знаешь, что делать, но ты не побежден.

— Не тебе говорить мне, как я себя чувствую, — процедил Вир, всхлипывая. — Ты заботишься только о республике.

— Я беспокоюсь и о тебе тоже, — Лондо наклонился вперед. — Вир, ты прожил долгую и удивительную жизнь, и никто не остановит тебя, кроме себя самого. Как же мне заставить тебя это увидеть? Я не могу видеть тебя в таком отчаянии.

Император отвернулся, покраснев от гнева, пытаясь сдержать его, хотя все, что ему сейчас хотелось — это разрыдаться.

Лондо стиснул его руки.

— Не сдавайся, Вир. Пожалуйста. Я так верю в тебя.

— Веришь? — голос Вира сорвался. Он повернулся и увидел слезы в светло-голубых глазах Лондо.

— Я старался научить тебя как мог, хоть и никудышный из меня учитель. Я даже не знаю, помогло ли это тебе. Ты всегда был лучшим из нас двоих, и ты сделал то, о чем я даже не мечтал. Глядя на это место, слушая обо всех твоих достижениях, это потрясающе и ошеломительно. — Лондо собрался. — Я так горжусь тобой.

Последние остатки гнева Вира испарились, и он наклонился вперед, поникнув и съежившись, как потрепанный флаг.

— Прости, — слезы потекли сквозь его ладони, прижатые к лицу. — Я пытался не разочаровывать тебя. У меня раньше никого не было, Лондо. Ты был для меня самым близким другом после отца.

 

Лондо отвел его руки. Вир попытался сопротивляться, но его старческие руки не могли долго удерживать захват и соскользнули.

— Ох, Вир …

 

Император вздрогнул, устыдившись своей глупости, и боясь поднять глаза.Лондо испустил дрожащий вздох. Он встал на колени и обнял императора за плечи.Вир уткнулся лицом в теплый бархат.

 

— Я скучал по тебе.

 

— Я тоже скучал, — Лондо укачивал его, прижавшись к нему щекой, а потом поцеловал в висок. — Ты мне очень дорог, ты же знаешь.

— Теперь знаю.

— Вот так-то лучше, — он опустился на корточки и потряс головой. — Ты знаешь, для восьмидесятипятилетнего старика ты остался таким же умным и хорошим, как и в тот день, когда мы расстались. Такова твоя натура, и не стоит ее недооценивать. Великий Создатель, я не позволю тебе так поступить.

Вир вытер рукой лицо.

— Так чего же хочет от меня вселенная? Снова спасти мир?

 

— Она хочет, чтобы ты следовал за звездой, что горит в тебе, — ответил Лондо. — Все уже готово: люди верят твоим суждениям, а твой сенат хочет твоей власти. Реши, чего ты больше всего боишься, и разберись с этим. Окружи себя друзьями — поверь мне, никогда не поздно их завести, — и они станут твоим путеводным компасом. Сделай все это, и тогда не останется ничего, что не было бы тебе по плечу. Я верю в это.

— А что случится, если я не справлюсь?

— Ты считаешь, что линия императоров должна продолжаться?

— Да, — голос Вира стал сильнее. — Мы не наши союзники. Императоры — это нечто большее, чем просто должность для центаврианского народа. Работа может измениться, но большинство наших граждан все еще оглядываются назад. Императоры — это символ… мы — правители, чья ответственность перед народом больше, чем перед нами самими. В конце концов, у Альянса есть их президент, так почему у нас не могут быть собственные традиции?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Лондо.

— Это будет трудная борьба.

— Возможно.

— И я боюсь того, что может случиться.

— И это тоже нормально. Сегодня у тебя есть силы, чтобы выпустить стрелу… а попадет ли она в цель — пусть об этом беспокоятся другие.

Лондо встал и взял его за руки.

— Пойдем же. Уже поздно. Тебе пора в постель.

 

Лондо помог ему снять парик и переодеться. Это было странно и неловко. Чтобы тот, кто некогда был императором, помогал ему с таким уважением, это было величайшей честью. Теперь они были на равных, оба и начальник и подчиненный в своем роде, и уже не имело значения, кто есть кто. Виру хотелось сказать так много, но он подыскал нужные слова, только когда его уложили в постель.

— Лондо?

— Да, Вир?

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — он коротко и грустно улыбнулся. — Прошу прощения, если ты не получил тот подарок, о котором мечтал.

— Я получил нечто получше, — Вир стиснул одеяло. — Когда ты уходишь?

— С восходом солнца.

— А ты не можешь остаться подольше? Ну, я имею в виду… мне предстоит много работы. И может понадобиться твоя помощь.

— Я пришел не для этого.

— Но ты же говорил, что некоторые остаются.

Эмоция переполняла его, билась внутри, как птица в клетке.

 

— Ты этого не захочешь.

— Нет, хочу.

— Вир, я знаю, что ты не захочешь, — Лондо пододвинул кресло к кровати и сел. — Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я потерял свою вечность. У меня есть дом и семья, которые ждут меня там, за Пределом, а также другие добрые дела, которые надо свершить, когда я вернусь.

 

— Увижу ли я тебя снова?

— Конечно, увидишь. Не могу сказать, когда именно это случится, но все мы рано или поздно уходим за Предел. Я буду ждать тебя, чтобы встретить там, в вечности.

— А почему это не может произойти сейчас?

— Потому что сейчас достаточно обещания, — он похлопал Вира по руке через одеяло. — Держи мою руку, и я останусь с тобой до утра, а когда уйду, этот день покажется тебе сном.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы это стало сном! — Вир вцепился в его руку. — Пожалуйста, Лондо, ну хотя бы один день? Одного часа было бы достаточно — просто будь здесь, когда я проснусь.

— Не могу.

— Пожалуйста, — умолял император. — Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь. Я буду сильным и гордым все эти годы, что пройдут без тебя, но я больше не могу быть один. Не могу. Мне нужно знать, что ты был реальным. Ведь твой визит так много значит.

— Я очень тронут этим, поверь. Мне бы хотелось остаться… — он накрыл руку Вира своей. — Я побуду здесь, пока ты спишь. Буду рядом каждую секунду.

 

— И тогда ты уйдешь, и все будет так, будто тебя никогда здесь не было.

Губы Лондо сжались в тонкую линию. Он ослабил захват и встал, вытирая слезы рукавом, а потом снял свой мундир и повесил на спинку кресла.

— Подвинься-ка.

 

Вир подвинулся, позволив ему сесть поверх покрывал и опереться спиной об изголовье. Его руки обвились вокруг груды подушек, и он прилег возле плеча императора. Вир подвинулся ближе и прижался ухом к груди Лондо.

Он был теплым и твердым, пахнущим дорогим вином. Два сердца бились в унисон под шелковым жилетом, время от времени перемежаясь с шумом воздуха в легких. Лондо напрягся от неожиданной близости, но быстро обнял его.

— Ну, вот теперь, Вир, все в порядке.

— Я и впрямь такой ребенок.

— Как и все мы.

— Мне просто нужно…

— Понимаю.

Вир почувствовал что начинает засыпать, но старался бодрствовать. Если он заснет, то это значит, что придется вернуться к повседневной жизни: часам одиночества в толпе, подписанию незначительных бумаг, почитанию без дружбы, ощущению, что ты стал слишком стар. Пока он бодрствует, его День Возвышения продолжается… если бы только можно было задержать неизбежное лишь силой воли…

— Ты вернешься, чтобы встретиться со мной? Не обязательно лично, ну, можно так, как на моей коронации, когда ты никому не объявился.

— Нет, не могу.

— Просто скажи «да», хорошо? — он уткнулся лицом в шелк. — Мне все равно, правда ли это, просто чтобы это было возможно… когда вокруг так пусто и никого нет рядом…

Лондо сполз по подушкам до тех пор, пока его голова не оказалась на уровне головы императора.

— Держись, Вир. Я с тобой. Ты не один.

Вир закрыл глаза, сливаясь с другой душой. В этот миг он не был престарелым императором, он был мальчишкой в отцовском доме, в безопасности и под защитой. Комок беспокойства между сердцами Вира ослаб и исчез, оставив его спокойным и почти невесомым на подушках. Дыхание Лондо замедлилось и стало более глубоким. Вир попытался запомнить этот звук, который звучал в его ушах как будто волны океана — вдох, выдох, — до тех пор, пока мирная тьма не поманила, и он не поплыл по морю.

…

 

….

 

— Моллари?

Хриплый шепот — кто-то знакомый, но Вир не мог вспомнить, кто это, — эхом звучал сквозь сон.

— Моллари, просыпайся.

— Ах.

Океан шевельнулся.

— Что? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Меня послал Лориен. У нас есть другое задание.

— Мне обещали целый день.

— И меня послали забрать тебя.

— Я и сам в состоянии найти дорогу назад.

— Знаю.

Пауза.

Голос стал мягче.

— Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты вернешься домой.

Еще одна пауза. Океан вздохнул.

— Тебе лучше знать.

Прибой заглушал звук голосов. Вир почувствовал движение, но продолжал спать под водой. Грудь Лондо поднималась и опадала в учащенном ритме.

— Так это и есть император Котто, — второй голос стал ближе. — Если бы существовали престарелые дети, то именно такой ребенок сейчас дремлет на твоей груди.

— Он сокровище. Мне не хочется его оставлять.

— Ты увидишься с ним достаточно скоро.

— Но не слишком скоро. Только вообрази — центаврианский император, умерший от старости! Неужели я дожил до того, чтобы это увидеть!

— Технически, ты не дожил.

Он с шумом втянул в себя воздух.

— Заткнись.

Часы прозвенели. И второй голос начал удаляться.

— Ладно, Лондо, уже рассвело.

— Знаю…

Мужчина рядом с ним пошевелился, забирая тепло с собой, подобно приливу. Вир пытался проснуться, но не мог. Его тело соскользнуло в простыни, а рука, поддерживающая его голову, переложила ее на подушку.

— Вот так, Вир. Спи спокойно.

Вес второго одеяла лег ему на плечи. И сон затянул его обратно.

— Счастливого тебе Дня Возвышения.

— Очаровательно. Ну, теперь-то мы можем идти?

— Подожди, мне хочется тебе кое-что показать.

— Это подождет.

— Ладно, ладно.

Холодный океанский бриз коснулся щеки Вира. Песок громко шелестел под набегающими волнами, а потом все стихло.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Император Котто проснулся от стука в дверь. Он вынырнул из груды подушек и одеял, обнаружив Родди, стоявшего у двери в спальню.

— Ваше величество? Вы спите?

— Э-э, да.

Император зажмурился от яркого солнца.

 

— Который сейчас час?

 

— Позднее утро. Вы спали.

— Создатель… — спина Вира захрустела, когда он сел, протирая глаза. — Что я пропустил?

— Поздний завтрак для гостей из других городов. Но я принес вам кое-что на подносе.

— Гостей? — волна паники прокатилась через него. Сейчас утро. Он спал. И сколько же он спал?

— Какой сегодня день?

 

Родди нахмурился.

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, господин?

 

— Да, конечно, я в порядке.

Его сердца бешено стучали.

 

— Сегодня День Возвышения?

 

— Нет, господин, он был вчера.

— Вчера… — Вир вдохнул полной грудью холодный воздух и склонил голову, вздохнув. — Меня кто-то навещал? Друг…

Он замер. На его коленях лежал мундир винного цвета, который он уже видел раньше, расшитый золотом, со вставками из бархата. Император схватил его с покрывал и прижал к щеке. Он был такой же наощупь и пах так же. И он все еще был теплым. Вир уткнулся в него лицом.

Родди кашлянул.

— Господин?

 

— Да.

Император поднял глаза и почувствовал себя более уверенно.

— Прошу прощения. Я слишком много выпил вчера вечером.

— Понимаю. Мне принести завтрак?

— На самом деле я бы лучше позавтракал с придворными. Они все еще собираются?

— Да, на следующий час, по крайней мере.

— Хорошо, — он высвободил свои затекшие ноги из-под одеял. Родди поставил поднос на стол и протянул ему руку. Бедро Вира ныло, но он наслаждался этой болью — результатом вчерашней прогулки. — И пошли записку Виррину. Я хочу поговорить с ним перед его отъездом.

— Как пожелаете, господин. Мне послать за вашим другом, господином Линкольни?

— Боюсь, ему пришлось рано уехать. Его путь домой долог. Но все в порядке, мы хорошо провели время.

— Рад слышать это, господин, — Родди убрал руку и открыл шкаф с белыми костюмами и кушаками. Вир жестом остановил его.

— Я устал от этого старья. Сегодня я надену вот это, — и он взял мундир с одеяла и вручил своему слуге.

Родди провел пальцем по бархату.

— Что это?

 

— Мой подарок на День Возвышения.

— Но вид у него не традиционный.

— Да, но… — император сложил руки за сгорбленной спиной, и его морщинистое лицо озарила понимающая улыбка. — Мне кажется, настало время для кое-каких перемен.


	6. Эпилог

Император Котто стоял в ожидании возле фонтана в общественном саду, благодарный за небольшую передышку в конце очередного изнурительного Дня Возвышения. Ужин закончился, и довольные гости разбрелись по всему дворцу. Закат окрасил в разные цвета стены и живые изгороди, когда красивая женщина спустилась по лестнице. Император улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Джесерел.

— Ваше величество, — она сделала реверанс, а потом закуталась в шелковую шаль. — Здесь холоднее, чем на Суппано 4.

— Боюсь, что шаль вас не спасет. Быть может, вернемся внутрь?

— Вы сказали, что у вас есть для меня сюрприз.

— Да, — он предложил ей руку. — Идем?

Пьяные и радостные гости шумели среди живых изгородей, их смех заглушала музыка и зелень деревьев. Золотая диадема Джесерел сверкала в свете ламп.

— Это была прекрасная вечеринка, совсем не такая, какие я помнила раньше.

— За последний год многое изменилось.

— Это точно. В последний раз, когда я вас видела, вы едва могли ходить, а сейчас вы здесь и двигаетесь, как юноша.

— Пришлось немного поработать над собой.

— И что это на вас надето, ваше величество?

Он усмехнулся.

— Этот мундир, похоже, стал гвоздем программы.

Она одобрительно кивнула.

— Хотя, как я вижу, вы решили оставить эту безвкусную перевязь.

— Ну, что я могу сказать? Она подходит к жилету.

Они прошли в южную часть к церемониальному саду, где гости из разных миров разглядывали статуи умерших императоров, выстроенных в линию. Заметив королевскую пару, некоторые из них кланялись. Джесерел застыла под взглядами скульптур.

— Интересно, зачем вы привели меня на это кладбище?

— Вряд ли уважительно так называть это место.

— Но это то, чем и являются памятники мертвым. Надеюсь, вы не пытаетесь доказать собственную божественность, ведь вам известно, как я отношусь к возвышению смертных таким образом.

— Да, мы спорили об этом. Вы тогда что-то швырнули.

— Бокал вина.

— Точно. Хорошее было время.

Джесерел вздохнула и остановилась.

— Итак, выкладывай же, Вир. Тебе что-то нужно от меня, я это чувствую.

— Ты хочешь испортить себе сюрприз?

— Не люблю притворяться, — она надула губы. — Ты так умолял меня появиться на этом празднике, хотя я и отказалась, а теперь притащил меня в самое унылое и мрачное место во дворце, так что я хочу знать, почему.

— Хорошо, — император отпустил ее руку. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты подумала о возвращении сюда.

— Возвращении?

— Да. Приме Центавра нужна императрица.

— Как и ее мужу, полагаю? — она скрестила руки на груди. — Вам нужен еще один наследник, император Котто?

— Вы предполагаете слишком многое.

— Я знаю, чего ждет двор.

— Двор имеет к этому некоторое отношение. В течение последних двух лет Центарум стал развиваться в новом направлении. Они хотят контролировать власть императора, и я стараюсь вести их в верном направлении.

— Звучит почти как заговор.

— Нет никаких «почти», — он выпрямился. — Мне не нужен еще один наследник, моя дорогая. Мне хватает проблем с теми, что уже есть. Что мне нужно — та молодая женщина, которую я знал до брака, полная огня и новых идей. Мне нужны эти идеи, как и ясная голова, которая бы их создавала.

— Вы просите меня стать советником?

— Если вам нравится этот титул, — он перенес вес на здоровую ногу. — В качестве взятки я предлагаю вам целое крыло дворца. Вы можете обставить или украсить его так, как хотите, можете приглашать кого угодно, можете даже возвращаться на Суппано 4, при условии, что будете постоянно жить здесь. Мне нужна ваша компания как друга, и только.

Она сдвинула брови.

— Вы пытаетесь обмануть меня, господин?

— Разве я стал бы обманывать?

— Нет, полагаю, вы единственный, кто на такое не способен. Думаю, что понимаю вас, господин, хотя сегодня мне трудно узнать собственного мужа. Меня предупреждали, что вы изменились. — Джесерел вздохнула и уронила руки. — Так и быть, Вир. Я готова принять этот договор, но при одном условии. Если хоть что-то из того, что ты мне предложил, окажется обманом, все вернется на круги своя.

Он снова взял ее за руку.

— Думаю, что как-нибудь это переживу.

Они достигли задней части сада, где стояли статуи последних императоров. Император Котто часто приходил сюда, чтобы отдать должное тем, кто ушел, а также отсалютовать шестью пальцами собственному пустому пьедесталу. Сейчас на нем стояла ваза с сотней сверкающих тропических цветов.

Джесерел остановилась, широко распахнув глаза.

— О, Вир!

— Вот и сюрприз.

— Где ты это раздобыл?

— Я их вырастил. Здесь есть целый сад, названный твоим именем.

— Они прекрасны, — она отпустила его руку, чтобы коснуться светящихся лепестков. — Прямо как дома.

— Я надеялся, что ты будешь чувствовать себя здесь именно так, — усмехнулся он. — Хочешь увидеть остальные?

— Дай мне минуточку постоять тут.

Вир кивнул, вдохнув запах ароматических ламп и духов. Несколько пьяных сенаторов облокотились о статую императора Турхана, а один из них, с седым гребнем, наклонился, чтобы прочитать надпись на бедре статуи Картажье. Перед статуей императора Моллари II стояли нарн и центаврианин. Они ничем не выделялись из толпы остальных инопланетных и местных гостей. Центаврианин указал на статую и хлопнул спутника по спине. Нарн потрогал сомкнутые в рукопожатии руки статуй, а потом протянул руку своему другу, и тот с радостью ее пожал.

И они стояли в точно такой же позе, что и статуи.

Вир ахнул.

Центаврианин посмотрел по сторонам с улыбкой, а потом потянул нарна за руку, и эти двое исчезли в толпе.

— Вир? — Джесерел легонько тронула его за плечо. Император подпрыгнул и обернулся, увидев, что она украсила волосы бутонами цветов, сверкающих как звезды. — С тобой все в порядке? Ты как будто привидение увидел.

— Да, — он выдавил улыбку и взял ее за руку. — Но это было приятное привидение.

Она воткнула один бутон в карман его жилета.

— Так я могу посмотреть на остальной мой сад?

— Конечно, — они взялись за руки. — Мы увидим его вместе.


End file.
